Muy real Shuuhei x OC
by formoza
Summary: Hana se piensa que Shuuhei quiere a Rangiku. Shuuhei se piensa que Hana quiere al Capitán Shunsui. ¿Saldrán de ésta confusión? ShuuheixOC HisagixOC


**¡Un OneShot sobre Shuuhei! Jojojo. Me dio hacer una pequeña historia, y aún tengo que seguir "Algo de Rabia", pero nada. ¡Welcome! (?) xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Shuuhei no es mio. *depresión* Es de Tite Kubo. Eso si, proclamo a Hana mi propriedad. *le tatua el nombre de la autora en el pompis* ¡JÁ!**

**Hana: ... Corred... ¡Salvad vuestra vida! ¡ESTÁ LOCA! **

**Autora: No. Es. Cierto. Jeje. Leed, leed. Tu también, Hana. Seguro que te gusta el Shot. :3**

* * *

Jugando con su pelo café, Hana caminaba lentamente en los pasillos de la décima división, cansada del día duro de trabajo que tuvo. Sus ojos dorados observaban como los demás trabajaban con pavor, siguiendo cada movimiento extraño. Ella no solía centrarse tanto, es más, muchas veces soñaba mientras andaba, pero hoy no tenía nada que hacer. Nada de nada.

Después de saludar con una sonrisa en los labios a sus compañeros Shinigamis, se encontró con unos ojos claros, casi cristalinos y luego con unos grises. Ah, los ojos que tanto amaba. Matsumoto y Shuuhei se acercaban desde la dirección contraria, sonriendo. - _Qué bien se les ven juntos_. - Ella entristeció.

El único hombre del que se ha enamorado de verdad y mírale, babeando por una mujer a la que no se le podría competir casi.

"¡Hana-chaaaan~!" Gritó Rangiku, aunque estaba a menos de dos metros de distancia. Shuuhei solo sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

"Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal todo?" sonrió Hana, dejando la tristeza de un lado. Pero no pudo poner una sonrisa 100% sincera.

"Bien, dabamos una vuelta." Siguió la pelirroja, feliz. "Ah, ¿has visto a mi Capitán?" se acercó más a Hana con cara preocupada.

"¿Otra vez intentando escaparte de él?" rió bajito. "Si, me acaba de decir '_Si ves a Rangiku dile que tiene que hacer los malditos papeles_'. Nunca le vi tan cabreado."

Se pudo ver el horror en la cara de Rangiku y luego saltó, levantando un dedo y poniéndolo sobre su labio. "Ya sé. Iré a esconderme. ¡Adiós, Hana-chan, Shuuhei!" Y con eso desapareció, dejándoles perplejos.

"Um, bueno, me voy." sonriendo a la figura de Shuuhei, que observaba el sitio donde desapareció la pelirroja, Hana suspiró. Era tan evidente. Demasiado. Y eso le dolía. " ¿Por qué no haces algo de una vez y le pides una cita?" propuso y se volvió para marcharse.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?" él por fin habló, saliendo del trance. Antes de que se encontraran con Hana, él y su amiga de copas hablaban sobre amor...Y Rangiku le dijo lo mismo sobre Hana. La morena sonrió de nuevo, y le miró. "¿Te crees que no me doy cuenta, Shuuhei? Te gusta." él pestañeó.

"E-espera, n-"

"¡Hana-chiiiannnn! ¡Mi Hana!" Hana rió al escuchar la voz de su amigo, dejando de lado el intento de Shuuhei de negar los hechos.

"Shunsui. ¡Ah! Hola también, Jushiro." Pocos podían decirlo, pero esos dos capitanes eran como los hermanos mayores de Hana, y eran sus mejores amigos. Los dos hombres sonrieron, Shunsui abrazándola y levantándola del suelo.

"¡Mi querida Hana!" Hana rió con ganas. Ella era, quizás, la única mujer que aguantaba la personalidad de Shunsui. Cuando él la soltó, volvió su mirada a Shuuhei. Pero no estaba. Ha desaparecido de la nada.

Se mordió el labio. Eran amigos, pero nada más. ¿Pero por qué la dejó así? Shuuhei siempre habría esperado y acabado una conversación como es debido. O habría dicho adiós. Su estómago se encogió y la hizo sentirse mal, bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo.

"Hana, ¿qué te ocurre?" Shunsui y Jushiro se miraron. Era evidente y se sentían mal. Pero también sabían una cosa que ella no sabía.

Hana dudó.

"Chicos...¿Os...um...parezco...?" Empezó, viendo confusión en la cara de los capitanes, mirándola con detenimiento. Argh, no podía creerse que les preguntase eso. "¿...atractiva?" Ella hizo una mueca. ¡Por fin lo soltó! Los dos hombres se miraron y se sonrieron, Juushiro soltanto una risita.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas, mi Hana? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? ¿¡Quién! ¡Le mataré!" Dijo Shunsui medio-llorando, medio-cabreado, aunque todo en broma. "¡Eh, tu! ¡Si, tu!" Le dijo a un Shinigami, un chico que estaba de paso.

"S-si, Capitán, dime." Pestañeó el chico, confuso por la cara de su superior.

"¿Acaso esta chica no te parece atractiva?" Le preguntó, Hana viendo la diversión en los ojos de su amigo. _Oh, pobre chico._

"¡Shunsui, para ya!" Jushiro negó con la cabeza. El Shinigami, por cierto, muy guapo, miró a Hana de arriba abajo y las mejillas de los dos se pusieron muy rojas.

"E-ella es muy atractiva, señor, yo nunca diría eso. E-es más, si pudiera decirme su n-nombr-." Shunsui le dio la espalda y te habló, ignorando al pobre chico. Luego Jushiro le dijo que se fuera.

"¡Ves!" Shunsui gritó.

"Hana." La voz tranquilizante de Jushiro calmó los nervios de la chica, que aún estaba roja. Le puso una mano sobre su hombro. - ¿Qué ocurre?

"Bueno... Es que... cada hombre que conozco... va detrás de Rangiku y..." Jushiro sonrió, al igual que Shunsui, el cual paró su espectáculo.

"¿Tiene esto que ver con un Lt. que conocemos?" Hana pestañeó dos veces.

"¿C-cómo...?"

Los capitanes rieron, mirándose. "Te conocemos desde que estabas en la academia, Hana. Deberías tener más confianza sobre ti. A veces las cosas no son como crees." Shunsui dijo, revoloteándole el pelo a la chica. Ella le miró roja, confundida y llena de preguntas.

Luego se despidieron de ella diciendo que tenían cosas de Capitanes que hacer. Era seguro que Shunsui iba a beber sakey Jushiro té. Siempre lo mismo. Y Hana les adoraba.

No sabiendo por qué, sonrió y siguió andando.

* * *

Unos pasos se escuchaban por los pasillos, alguien estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la Sexta División.

"¡Hana-chaaaaaaaaannnnn!" gritó Rangiku, mientras abría la puerta de golpe y entraba, sonriendo todo el rato. "¡Hana! ¡Tengo novio!" Hana suspiró. Era la cuarta vez éste año que Rangiku salía con un hombre. "¡Y es tan...!"

"Señorita Matsumoto." Rangiku se sobresaltó, mirando la cara del insensible Capitán Kuchiki. Hana solo sonrió, una gota de incomodidad se le cayó en la frente. "Puede informar a Asakane-san de sus amoríos después del trabajo, ahora ella está ocupada. Y está molestando a toda mi división." Byakuya advirtió, sin necesidad de decir más.

"¡Oh! ¡Vale, Capitán Kuchiki! Iré a informarselo a Momo y luego volveré." Gritó y salió.

Los dos supiraron.

"Gomen, Capitán, ella es siempre así." le miró y él a ella, y sorprendentemente mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tendré que irme más temprano. Siento dejarte a cargo de todo, pero es necesario, Hana." Byakuya y ella eran amigos, nada más y nada menos y solo de vez en cuando ella le hacía sonreír. Y merecía la pena. Ahora esa era una sonrisa de disculpa.

"No pasa naca, Capitán. No tenía planes y así me ahorraré las inecesarias explicaciones de Rangiku sobre su nuevo novio." Byakuya asintió y se dio la vuelta, sonriendo de nuevo.

* * *

"Hana." Una voz conocida entró en su despacho temporal. Ella era el tercer lugar de la Sexta División, pero como Renji estaba en el mundo de los vivos, ella tenía que hacer su trabajo hasta que volviera.

"¡Shunsui!" gritó ella, ahora estando de mejor humor. "Me pillas bien. Acabo de terminar todo mi papeleo." Se sonrieron, mientras el se acercaba a su mesa, mirándola con precaución y algo de diversión. "¿Shunsui?" Ella preguntó. Pero no le dio tiempo a más, porque Shunsui la levantó de la silla y la abrazo fuerte.

"Luego me darás las gracias por esto." Le susurró al oído, dejando aalir una risita tonta.

Se separó deella y ahí estaba, de testigo, Shuuhei, con una mirada más que difícil de descifrar, observando con cautela a Hana y a Shunsui.

"Ah, hola, Hisagi-san. ¡No te había visto venir!" Mintió Shunsui, despegándose de Hana, sonriendo como si nada. Pero Hana se sentía mal,fatal. El mundo se le caía encima. Ahora Shuuhei se pensaría que estarían juntos y... "No haría nada." suspiró ella y forzó una sonrisa.

"Perdón por interrumpir, vine a hablar con Asakane-san." Hana abrió los ojos. Shuuhei acaba de llamarla por su apellido. ¿Y por qué tenía ese tono venenoso enla voz? "Pero veo que está ocupada, asi que..." Se dio la vuelta y puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero Shunsui le paró poniedo una mano en su hombro, susurrándole algo que Hana no escuchó.

Luego Shunsui se fue sonriendoles, dejando a Shuuhei de espaldas a Hana, aún al lado de la puerta.

"Um, Shuuhei...¿Qué te ocurr-?"

"¿Sabes lo que es encontrarse a mujer que amas con otro hombre?" ella vio como sus puños temblaban. Pero Shuuhei nunca se cabreaba. _¡Nunca!_ De todas formas, tenía su razón. Supuestamente Rangiku tenía novio desde hace pocas horas y eso le habrá dolido.

"Oh, n-no te preocupes, Shuuhei. Ya conoces a Rangiku. Seguramente acabará rompiendo con él en poco y... Bueno, sé lo que se siente. Lo siento cada día." Hana se encogió. No debía haberlo dicho pero lo soltó. Shuuhei se volvió, los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego volviendo a su expresión seria de antes.

"Antes te dije, o bueno, lo intenté... No es Rangiku. ¿Y cómo puedes sentirlo? El capitán Kyoraku y tú parecíais muy juntos hace poquito, incluso antes, en la Décima División. La Lt. Nanao no es gran competición..." entrecerró los ojos.

Hana no podía creerse lo que dijo. No se creía nada, empezando por el hecho de que a él no le gustaba Rangiku.

"Espera...¿Qué? ¿Has dicho que el Shunsui y yo? ¿¡Shunsui!" Hana no sabía si reír o llorar. Así que rió, mientras que contenía las lágrimas. "¡Shunsui es como mi hermano! ¡Y podría ser mi padre!" Shuuhei pestañeó, comfundido. "Shuuhei." Ella suspiró, parando su risa. "Bueno, dime, ¿quién es la afortunada?" Ella no le miró, sinó que se entretuvo ordenando algunos papeles en su despacho.

"Es decir... Que vosotros dos no... ¿No estáis juntos?"

Hana se mordió el labio. Aparte de tristeza y ganas de llorar, se estaba empezando a cabrear. Y como antes formó parte de la División 11, eso no era una buena combinación. "¡Argh! ¿Por qué iba a salir con él cuando claramente estoy enamorada de ti, idiota?" Estalló, soltando sus pensamientos de repente, al igual que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Las lágrimas llegaban.

Shuuhei se quedó callado, asimilando la información, asimilando de que esto era la realidad y que no estaba pasando en su mente. No se lo creía.

Dio un paso hacía ella y luego otro y otro, hasta que estaba justo delante suya y la miró a los ojos, observando como caía una lagrima por su rosada mejilla. Era preciosa incluso llorando. Incluso cabreada. ¿Pero era _real_?

Le apartó la lagrima y acercó sus labios a los suyos, sintiendo lo suaves y carnosos que eran.

Hana se sorprendió. Shuuhei Hisagi la estaba besando, pero el beso duró muy poco, demasiado poco. Shuuhei, al apartarse de ella, puso una mano en su frente y cerró los ojos, sonriendo. Oh, esa sonrisa. Rió.

"Es real." Hana le miró como si estuviera loco. Quién sabe, quizás lo estaba. Shuuhei rió al ver su cara. "Eres real y..." La volvió a besar, pero esta vez él no dudó. Apretó sus labios contra los suyos con fuerza y la agarró de la cintura, pegándola más a él. Los dos se fundieron en el beso, un apasionado beso, como si hubiese sido tan deseado por los dos por tanto tiempo que ahora debían tomarse su tiempo. O mejor debían recuperar el tiempo perdido. Los dos pensaron lo mismo y aceleraron el beso, él empujándola sobre la mesa del despacho y se separaron para mirarse.

"Hana... No sabes cuánto te quiero. Y hoy... al verte con el Capitán Kyoraku, casi me muero. Dos veces. Yo-" Hana tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió, casi podía morirse de felicidad. ( Pero claro, no se iba a morir. ¿Cómolo iba a hacer cuando el hombre de sus sueños le acaba de decir que la quiere? )

"Shuuhei. Yo también te quiero." Le besó. "No sabes cuánto." Le susurró cuando se separó y volvió a besarle.

"Seguro que no más que yo a ti." Rió en el beso y continuó.

* * *

Mientras toda ésta escena ocurría, ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de que encima del edificio, sobre el tejado, estaban 3 capitanes y un Lt. escuchándolo todo.

"Le dije que me dará las gracias." Shunsui dijo sonriendo.

"Pensaba que Hisahi-san era listo, pero mira que ha tardado en darse cuenta que Hana le quiere." Jushiro suspiró, pero estaba más que contento por Hana.

"¡Ooooooh, Hana-chan y Shuuhei juntos! ¡Por fiin!"

"Como le haga daño a mi querida Hana voy y... ¡Y!" empezó Shunsui, mostrando cabreo.

"Mientras no me ensucien o rompan algo de mi despacho." Suspiró Byakuya, que ya había vuelto de sus asuntos. Los demás rieron, pero en secreto Byakuya sentía alivio de saber que su amiga era feliz. Por fin merecía serlo.

"Oh, Matsumoto, ¿No tenías novio?" Jushiro la miró.

"Ah, ya hemos roto, Capitán. Usted está disponible, ¿Verdad?" Rangiku le sonrió mientras flirteaba con él. Él, nervioso, rió y salió de ahí corriendo.

* * *

"Oh, una cosa más." Shuuhei suspiró, moviendo un mechón café del pelo de Hana detrás de su oreja, mirando sus dulces ojos. "Sé que sonaré como un celoso pero... Shunsui debería dejar de abrazarte así."

Hana rió. "Venga ya, Shuuhei. Ya te he dicho, él es como mi herm-"

"¡Jamás!" Gritó Shunsui entrando por la ventana, agarrando a Hna lejos de Shuuhei. "¡No intentes separarla de mi!" Dijo y empezó a abrazarla de nuevo, casi dejándola sin aliento.

"¡Shunsui! ¿D-desde cuándo e-estabas escuchando?" Hana gritó, los dos hombres la ignoraron.

"Kyoraku-san, la está apretando demasiado. Y solo decía que parecíaotra cosa." Shuuhei explicó, mientras agarraba a Hana de la muñeca, intentando sacarla de los brazos de Shunsui.

"C-C-CHICOS..." Hana empezó.

Pero los dos discutieron por quién se quedaría con ella. Es más, nunca se le vio tan irritado a Shuuhei en su vida... Y tan divertido a Shunsui. Ya tenía una forma de cabrear al formal Lt. de la novena división.

Hana era la única que le revolcaba el corazón.

* * *

**Hana: Lo has rematado con esa última frase, ¿no? **

**Autora: Si. e_e ¿Muy cursi? ¡NO! ¡Nunca es tarde para ser cursi! ¡SEAN CURSIS! ¡CURSIS EVERYWHERE! **

**Hana: Deja las drogas.**

**Autora: No son drogas... soy así. OwO xD**


End file.
